Computer generated, interactive environments have been proposed to augment reality. However, due to various issues such interactive environments have not been widely accepted. One reason for this is the artificial nature of such environments as perceived by the person interacting with the environment. The person interacting with the environment may find the environment too artificial based on the way the person perceives the artificial environment.